


In Good Hands

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: Icon, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Light Bondage, M/M, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel returns from Tegalus, Jack has to show him how fucked up the mission actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



When Daniel finally walked through the gate from Soren's fucked up planet, it was all Jack could do not to rush up the ramp and put him in a headlock and drag him to the elevators and then up to the surface. And home.

Instead, he stood at the foot of the ramp, tense and tall, hands in his pockets. He met Daniel's eyes as soon as Daniel was through the event horizon and fully back on Earth. Daniel felt his gaze, and Daniel's eyes met his, but as soon as they connected, Jack relaxed as Daniel flinched.

 _Yeah, you better be upset after what you did,_ Jack thought, quick and furious.

He waited, he did, he waited -- for two whole breaths and ten whole seconds while Daniel walked down the ramp towards him. Daniel had locked gazes with him, and Daniel was frowning.

_Frowning is good. Frowning means you see the problem here._

When Daniel was beside him, both their heads turning to hold the insistent, essential stare, Jack finally moved. He reached out and gripped Daniel's arm, and he pulled.

Daniel, for a nanosecond, resisted, but then he thought better of it and gave in.

_Damn right. Come on. Come ON._

Jack was still thinking -- barely. Thinking and not reacting. Yeah, maybe he should have nodded and said "hello" and sent Daniel straight to the cold welcoming arms of Dr. Brightman, but instead he dragged an apparently cooperative Daniel right through the blast doors and up the stairs and across the hall and into his office. The connecting door to the conference room was already closed, and as they made it into Jack's sanctuary, Jack yanked Daniel's elbow and got him just parallel enough to use his trailing heel to kick the door shut with a resounding slam.

Not even Walter was brave enough to interrupt after that. And Jack, if he played this right, would be able to see if anyone tried to eavesdrop from the etched window that connected with the conference room.

As soon as the door shut, he used his weight to swing Daniel against the wall. Daniel's back made a satisfying "whump" as it hit. He still wasn't resisting. Daniel's eyes were closed behind his glasses, as Jack turned to face him and put both hands flat against the wall on either side of that reckless, indomitable head.

Jack leaned in and inhaled a huge hit of Daniel -- sweat, and a touch of fear, whether new or old it was hard to tell, and a mix of rotting leather and sweet sheepskin that was the jacket.

Jack put his head against Daniel's head for moment, and then he leaned back.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he demanded, speaking softly. Daniel had a lot to answer for, this time. The weeks of radio silence? The incredibly stupid and risky plan he'd pushed on them? Jesus Christ -- if Jack was a general now, the commander of the SGC, was it too fucking much to ask that he get his way about this? Daniel SHOULD NOT DO SHIT LIKE THIS EVERY GODDAMN TIME HE WENT OFF WORLD.

He moved his hands to Daniel's shoulders and gave him a solid shake, just to punctuate his question. Daniel's head gave a satisfying "thump" against the wall.

Daniel wouldn't look at him. He just closed himself in and let Jack shake him, no resistance at all, and that spiked Jack's anger higher. Goddammit, Daniel had to know what the last six weeks had done to Jack. Had done to all of them left behind here at home. Didn't he ever think for five fucking seconds about the people left behind? About the people who cared about him? About Carter, about Teal'c? Who would move heaven and earth and the Tok'ra to save him? No. Daniel didn't. His ideals in the moment were all he fucking thought about.

"Goddammit, Daniel," Jack hissed, and punctuated his words with another substantial shake of Daniel's shoulders.

Then, all of a sudden, Daniel came to life. He'd been passive. Now he was all coiled energy. His eyes flew open and his hands came up and between and around, breaking Jack's hold on his shoulders in one imperious move. His hands were on Jack's shoulders, squeezing hard, hard enough to bruise. His gaze was intense. All of a sudden he was an inch or two taller. He was pushing down at Jack, pushing him hard, rocking him back a step toward the desk. Jack's hands, robbed of their purchase on Daniel's shoulders, scrabbled for connection again, settling at Daniel's waist.

"Jack," Daniel was saying. Jack was looking at his own hands, at the edges of Daniel's coat, at Daniel's collarbones, visible under the thin shirt he was wearing under the sheepskin....

"Jack," Daniel said, harder and more urgently, and now they were turning. Daniel was turning them, Daniel was putting Jack against the wall, and this was good, this was better, Jack's anger was bleeding off, absorbed by the strong and excellently painful grip of Daniel's two hands on his shoulders, and Jack let his head thump back against the wall. Daniel's hands were hard on his shoulders. It felt so good. It was something to focus on -- that squeezing, deliberately painful push of Daniel's fingers. Jack melted against the wall and realized Daniel was talking to him. And realized he wanted to listen. Where had his anger gone? It was gone.

Daniel was here. Daniel was back. Everything would be all right now. Daniel was back.

"Jack," Daniel was saying, and his hands were like iron and his voice was like music and it was all all right now, everything was all right.

"Yeah," Jack choked out, leaning on the wall, chin up, head back, kept safe in Daniel's strong hands.

"Jack, I'm going to the infirmary now, and you're letting me. And when Dr. Brightman is done with me, I'll come back here and you and I will go home. You're going to let me go, and when I'm through that door, you'll be the general and everything will be okay. I'm back, I'm here, and everything is all right."

"You're back," Jack repeated, and Daniel echoed his words.

And then Daniel was gone, and Jack was leaning against the wall of his own office, alone, and the red mist was gone and he could think again.

Jesus.

It had been a long, long six weeks.

He leaned against the wall until his breathing slowed down, and then he opened the door Daniel had closed behind him. No one was out in the hall, thank goodness, and while the door to Walter's office was open, he wasn't in there. Jack sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands for a moment. Then he glanced at the daily schedule Walter always put together for him. In about fifteen minutes SG-11 was due back from that planet with the promising trinium survey. He sighed and pulled the top file from his inbox.

Night was falling when Jack put the key in the lock of his truck. He glanced around the parking lot, but the only thing moving was the departing shuttle. Daniel's name had been four ahead of his on the sign-out sheet.

When he got to his house, the lights were on and Daniel's Jeep was in the driveway. As promised.

Daniel was out on the back deck, drinking what had to be warmed over coffee from the morning. He glanced Jack's way, but kept his attention mostly on his mug and on his skygazing. It was a lovely night; warm and breezy, lots of stars.

Jack put his hands in his pockets to keep himself from grabbing Daniel again. He wasn't angry any more, but the urge to touch Daniel was just as strong. He said quietly, "My question stands. What the fuck were you doing?"

"Saving a planet, I guess," Daniel responded, with a flicker of humor.

Jack shook his head. At the end of the day, the crazy attack they had launched at Daniel's insistence had worked, and that was pretty much all higher up would be focused on. It was the failures that got noticed, that got raked over. 'Nothing succeeds like success' was quite true, Jack had found over the course of his career. Come to think of it, Daniel had probably learned that tactic from Jack himself. Although Carter had launched her share of crazy successful schemes through the years.

"There is that," Jack conceded. He leaned his elbows on the railing. Daniel's warmed-up coffee smelled good. Maybe he should make a new pot.

Daniel reached over without looking at him and put a hand on his arm. "That's not really what you were upset about, though. In your office earlier."

Jack unwillingly zeroed in on what he'd resolutely not been thinking about all afternoon.

"No," he said. "It's.... I didn't do so good when you were gone this time. I couldn't put it aside and just do the job. I snapped at Carter, made T's life miserable. In a nutshell, I acted like a cranky old bastard."

Daniel smiled, and gave his arm a squeeze. It felt wonderful. "Ask Sam sometime how much we failed to keep it together when you were stranded on Edora. Or when you and Maybourne got zapped. Or when the Tok'ra let you run back to Ba'al's fortress. To say nothing of all those weeks you spent on ice."

Jack winced. "Come on now. You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Maybe." Daniel patted his arm and released him.

"And for some of those times -- you know this from mission reports? Or are you saying you kept tabs on us all the time while you were glowy?"

"Some of both." Daniel put his mug down and turned to look at Jack, folding his arms and leaning a hip against the railing. Jack wondered what his scrutiny turned up. The moment stretched out. Then Daniel took his empty mug and headed for the door. Jack trailed along behind him.

Daniel went straight to the basement without stopping to take off his shoes or do anything except put the mug on the counter. That made something unclench in Jack's stomach.

He took the stairs a little fast. At the bottom, he turned to meet Jack, folding him close and finally getting into the "hello" kiss Jack had wanted so badly to lay on him as soon as he came through the event horizon from Tegalus. Which Daniel knew.

Jack brought his arms up, one around Daniel's middle, one mussing his hair, and let himself get a little lost in it for awhile. Let Daniel control the kiss, let Daniel hold him up. And when the kiss paused to regroup, Jack said against his cheek, "It's getting harder, you know? I don't think I factored that in when I took the promotion. How hard it is to watch you all go out there without me."

"I know," Daniel said. And then Daniel was rotating them, nudging Jack, who offered no resistance at all, until he, once again, had Jack backed up against the wall. Jack pulled him in closer, bringing their hips together with a warm and very welcome pressure.

Daniel took his head in two hands, making Jack take a quick, relieved breath, and then they were kissing again. Deeper and harder this time, like Daniel could use the sheer force of his affection and attention to wipe away all the spiraling thoughts Jack had been obsessing over while he was gone. Like Daniel could make him stop thinking entirely. It was working. It was something Daniel was very, very good at.

Then Daniel pulled his mouth away and nipped at Jack's ear, eliciting another almost-gasp, and then he bent his head and gently set his teeth at the base of Jack's neck, right at the swell of the trap muscle.

"Next you'll be speaking French to me," Jack whispered, letting his head tilt away. Daniel chuckled and bit down harder. Jack was almost there -- almost relaxed enough to believe it, almost reassured enough to let the worries and the stress go. Almost.

Daniel freed his mouth enough to say, "Hands."

Jack loosened his hug and let his hands drift out on either side of Daniel's body. Daniel was kissing up and around the side of his neck, now, drawing goose bumps. He threaded his fingers between Jack's and pushed, gently, gently, slowly, until he was pressing the backs of Jack's hands against the wall on either side of his head. Another of his patented possessive kisses, then, and Jack lost all track of time. When Daniel released his mouth, he gave an experimental grind of his hips against Jack's pelvis, focusing Jack's attention, despite his closed eyes, on how hard they both were now.

"I'm back," Daniel said. "I'm here." And he pushed his dick against Jack's again, insistent through the layers of denim, as if to say, _Feel that? That real enough for you?_ He put his lips close to Jack's ear, so that Jack could feel the warmth of his breath as he whispered, "I always come back. I always come back to you. No matter what happens. And I always will."

"Yes," Jack said, and now he was breathing hard. And they stood there like that, listening to their heartbeats, sipping each other's breath.

Daniel stepped back, studying Jack's face again, still pressing his hands to the wall. Daniel's face was a question.

"More," Jack said. "It helps; you know it does."

Daniel's smile was a little rueful. They'd talked about it, years ago now, when this streak of Jack's had first surfaced between them. Daniel wasn't as caught up in the web of power as Jack was, didn't even really "get" the military thing as even a possible window into what was coiled around the strange roots of Jack's motivations. But he'd finally figured out what an incredible thing it was for Jack to simply be able to put himself in someone else's hands. To let it all go. It was something he did for Jack, less than for himself, but thank God he got it. Thank God he understood.

Daniel stepped back. "Take your clothes off," came the order. "And lie down on your stomach."

Relief like cool rain washed over Jack. He stopped thinking, and did what Daniel said. The futon was already folded out, there against the far wall. The sheets were old, but Jack didn't care about that. He didn't even stop to fold his clothes, though he felt the ingrained impulse, sharp and fleeting.

"Leave them," Daniel murmured, as if he could read Jack's mind. Jack smiled. The bedding was a cool kiss against his skin. He had to adjust his erection a little to one side before he could lie flat. He turned his head, just a little, and kept his eyes closed. Daniel would tell him what was next. No more worry. No more anger. Just a quiet buzz of anticipation that kept his mind focused, like the call of distant music.

He couldn't hear Daniel's footsteps on the thick carpet, but he heard the soft tap of cabinet doors in the little half bath across the room. His hands were at his sides, and he shrugged his shoulders a little, working on easing out the last remnants of his angry tension.

His breath caught when he felt Daniel's warm fingers at his wrist, lifting his arm. Then the other. Something soft, winding his wrists together. It felt like one of the old neckties they kept down here for just this purpose. Jack smiled against the sheet and his heartbeat sped up.

"Shh," Daniel said, finishing the careful knot. Jack knew it would be something he could pull loose with one tug, if he decided to. He wouldn't decide to.

The stretch of his arms was an encouragement to pull his shoulder blades together. The stretch felt glorious, and when Jack relaxed, his shoulders felt better than they had in weeks. And the best was yet to come.

"It's so good to see you," Daniel muttered. "I missed you so much. I want you so much. Today took forever. I knew, after how you reacted when you saw me, that you'd need this. I was thinking about this the whole time I was stuck in the infirmary."

Small noises -- the clink of a belt buckle, the snap of a cap. Jack bit his lip to keep from moaning in sheer anticipation.

"Spread your legs," Daniel said, and the first word was barely out of his mouth before Jack was complying.

"That's it, that's right," Daniel said, and Jack could feel his legs, between Jack's legs, and then Daniel was bracing over him.

"God," Daniel said, and without any warning at all, his slick cock was pushing in, opening Jack slowly and gently and inexorably. Jack groaned aloud, unable to hold it back, and Daniel's low, intense chuckle sent a new wave of heat along his legs and up his back. The pressure of his weight on his dick was exquisite -- almost but not quite too much. Jack realized he was feeling the brush of Daniel's clothes against his arms and his legs. Daniel hadn't undressed... just opened his pants. He was still wearing his chinos and button down. Jack was stark naked except for the tie around his wrists. Jack swallowed hard.

Daniel wasn't settling any of his weight against Jack. He was holding himself up, starting a slow push and pull, and Jack scrubbed his face against the bedding and kept moaning. Daniel, still dressed. Fucking him like this.

"That's it, that's it," Daniel was saying. It was incredible, obliterating. Daniel's cock, Daniel's voice, carrying him on a tide of inarticulate pleasure. He pulled against the silk around his wrists, just to feel how little it gave, and Daniel felt him do it and laughed.

Daniel fucked him. It was slow, so slow. Pretty soon Jack would be whimpering, wanting to beg, if Daniel kept it up. God, it was excruciating. Overwhelming. Jack could feel every nuance, every tiny sensation, of Daniel's slow strokes. Daniel didn't want him to come yet. Daniel wanted this to last.

Just when he thought he was going to explode from the suspense of being kept on the edge, Daniel changed his angle and pulled slowly out.

"Up," he said, breathlessly, and pulled at Jack's hips. Now he was in for it. God, now.

He realized he was saying it -- "Now, now, now...."

"So impatient," Daniel laughed, and yeah, he was definitely breathless. Flattering, that. Daniel was on his knees, fitting himself once again inside Jack's knees.

"Your neck all right?" he paused to ask, running a hand down the back of Jack's head, and Jack said, "Yeah," and then he was pushing in again, harder, deeper, and they were both moaning as Daniel's thrusts got faster and faster.

True release, now; Jack could truly let go. This was what he wanted. This was what his anger had been about -- showing Daniel how out of balance things were. Showing him what tonight would need to be.

All sense of time passing vanished. Sensation, and the sound of flesh slapping, the drag of the bedding against his neck and cheek and shoulder, and Daniel moaning louder, his fingers tightening, and then he pushed in and held and shouted Jack's name.

Jack drifted in that white space Daniel had opened up for him, balanced effortlessly on an updraft of ecstasy. He didn't have to do a thing. Daniel had it all under control.

He felt Daniel pulling out, and clenched down hard around him, to feel it all, and then Daniel was shifting him over so that he was lying on one hip. This wasn't as comfortable, and his shoulder wouldn't take much of it, but Daniel knew that. Daniel was on his knees now, on the floor beside the bed, his goddamned shirt still buttoned, his glasses still on his face, and he looked delighted and flushed and a bit rumpled. He ran an admiring hand over Jack's hair and cheek, and continued to stroke down his arm to his hip.

"You," he said, and then he gave a hitch to his waistband and put his chin in one hand. With the other he reached out and with just two fingers swirled the thick pre-come around the tip of Jack's cock, making Jack flinch. It was almost ticklish. It was too much and not enough, all at the same time.

Without warning he pushed himself closer, and all Jack could see was the back of his head as he fit himself against the edge of the mattress and took Jack in his mouth.

"God," Jack blurted, balanced between his bound hands and Daniel's mouth. Daniel's hand cupped his balls, tugging and rolling gently, and Daniel sucked him hard and ran his tongue around the head.

It didn't take long.

Jack swam out of his orgasmic haze to the feeling of his wrists being released. Daniel pressed a kiss to his palm and gently urged him onto his back. Jack went, feeling wrung out, limp and sweating and with no desire at all to open his eyes. More jingles and a thunk or two as Daniel apparently, finally, got rid of his clothes. Jack was blanketed by Daniel and by some bedding. He fumbled a hand to cup Daniel's shoulder, let himself slip into a doze.

Daniel was back. He was in good hands again. Everything was right with the world.


End file.
